Mannequin
by Beautiful-Night-Lover
Summary: One day after university Bella walks on the wild side and maybe...just maybe she's find out who her soulmate is...ALL HUMAN, ONE SHOT
1. Mannequin

A/N: Hello, dear readers...this is my very first oneshot. And i hope that you like it. please have fun and tell me what you think

* * *

The afternoon had just begun. I had just been released from my last class of the day. It was a beautiful day out and I was going to enjoy it to the most. I was debating on calling over my girls to chill out at my apartment, but then thought against it. They would make too much noise and totally kill the day.

Today would be a 'me' day, I decided. Now normally I really didn't like to go shopping, but since summer had just started a lot of cute clothes were now on display. I really wanted to go check them out. Besides, it was better for me to go now and buy things by myself (that I actually liked) versus going with Alice and having to buy clothes that I would never wear.

I chose to go to a somewhat busy street, but one that looked promising. Soon I was walking with everyone and I had blended right in. People were everywhere. It was like being in the mall, but an out door mall. I sighed, _gosh how much I loved New York!_ Up ahead was an antiques store. I stopped to look at a beautiful antique mirror.

It had a beautiful gold pattern around it, and the mirror was inlaid in the center. Around the mirror was this odd design in which there were 8 more mirrors before the outer gold pattern came. At the very top was a moulding of a crown. Just looking at it I knew that I had to buy it. Alice's birthday was going to come up soon and I still hadn't got her a present. I was thinking about get her a gift card to some store or other, but now that I knew about this mirror, I just _knew_ that I had to get it to her.

I walked into the store and promptly bumped into another person. I stepped back and apologized for being to careless, and got to take a good look at her face. Gosh but she was beautiful. She was probably in her mid - twenties, and her looked stunning. Her natural brown hair was going down in curls and her eyes were a beautiful amber shade. She'd make a pretty good model if I do say so myself. Alice would have loved to get her hands on this woman.

I hadn't realized that the whole time I had been analyzing her, she'd been saying something. I blushed and started to say sorry. She started to laugh.

"That's quite alright, dear! Hello, I'm Esme. This is my store. From the way you rushed in here, I think you'd like to see something?" She said as her soft voice rang out.

I nodded, and pointed over to the mirror. "That's a really nice mirror, and I wanted to get it for someone. She loves to look at herself and play dress-up!" I said.

Esme looked thought full, and then asked "That's an awfully nice mirror for a young child." I started to laugh at that moment, and Esme's eyebrows knit together. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something?"

I shook my hair and said, "Oh goodness, I am so sorry I laughed at you. It's just that, I'm not getting this mirror for a kid, I'm getting it for my 21 year old roommate. Her name's Alice, and her dream is to be a fashion designer." I explained.

Esme relaxed, and then giggled a little too. "I can see how that would be funny." Then she extended her hand towards the mirror and said shall we?"

I nodded and we walked up to the glass case. She pulled it aside and stepped into the case. Turning around she indicated for me to follow. I walked in and immediately saw that I was being gawked at by strangers. It made me feel thrilled. Esme had picked up the mirror and was now standing there holding.

We both got out of the case and she set the mirror down. I looked at it, and then reached out and touched it. It was cool against my skin. Alice would love it.

I was about to ask Esme how much it was when I noticed she's disappeared. I could see her at the back of the store and saw that she was looking for something. I took this chance to look around and see more of the store.

It was full of things. And by things I meant EVERYTHING! There were things like chairs, and hairpieces and even some old velvet clothes hanging around. This was a wonderful shop, and I'd only just noticed it today.

Esme had come back and she was showing was holding a large Japanese style changing screen. Its pattern was similar to that of the mirror and I knew that they were a set.

She set it down, and was about to say something when the door opened and a young man walked in. His blonde hair was windswept and his cheeks were red. It looked like he's been running. Sitting on top of his shoulders was a little boy of about 3 years. He had Esme's eyes, but the man's hair.

"Carlisle! I didn't know you'd come back so early!" Esme gasped at the two boys. The man, Carlisle, grinned and said, "Wanted to surprise you, but I can see that you're busy," at that point he nodded at me, then said to Esme. "I'll be in the back. Holler if you need any heavy lifting. He was walking towards the back when the little child screamed, " We had so much fan at the park today, Mommy. Next time you have to come!" Esme threw her head back and laughed.

"Please excuse me! I didn't know that they'd be back so quickly."

"No that's quite alright. But…if you don't mind me asking. You don't look too old, and yet you've got – "

"A family? Yes, I got married when I was 19. A bit young I know, but it's just that Carlisle was everything I'd wanted…and more. I've never been happier." I smiled. Clearly this woman was so satisfied with her life. I wondered briefly about when my own prince charming would come along.

"Was that your son?" I asked her. She smiled, "Yes that was my little Finnick. He's….well he's something." We talked for a little while, until I heard a grandfather clock in the back ring out the time.

"Oh. It's already 2! I really should get going. How much was this mirror and the screen?" I asked Esme.

She smiled and said, "Together it's about 400, but since I know that you're a student I'll give you a 25% discount. I remember when I was in collage. Didn't know where the money flew off to."

I wanted to protest, but she was right. Money seemed to vanish from my bank every semester. I walked over to the cashier with her and pulled out me card. We got all the details about when it would be delivered and where settled and than just before I was leaving Esme handed me a card.

"Now, normally I don't do this but seeing as we became such good friends in such little notice, here's my contact information. If you ever need anything don't forget to call, 'kay?"

I smiled and nodded. Then I walked out into the street again. It was less busy then before but there was still a constant flow of people. I knew that a couple of stores down there were cute clothes shops.

I was searching for a promising looking one when I saw it. There was a mannequin that was wearing similar clothes to me. A white tank top with a plaid blue unbuttoned shirt on top. Her jeans were sky blue and she was wearing brown boots on top of them.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. I have a white cami with a short sleeved shirt on top, and a plain brown skirt. My feet were in a pair of blue and brown flats. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was close. An idea came to me looking up at that girl.

I wanted to relive the feeling I'd had back in Esme's shops window. I quietly slipped into the store. The store attendants were all busy with customers or gossip. I couldn't tell and I didn't wait to find out. I walked over to the shops window ledge and saw that it had no glass between it. I quickly stepped up and made room for myself. Then I struck a pose and stood statue still.

Out on the streets no one had noticed what I'd done. It seemed that no one in the stores had noticed what had happened either. Now I was just going to wait and see what would happen.

I placed myself so that I had equal balance on both feet yet it looked like I was leaning on my right foot. My right hand was resting lightly on my hip and my left hand was hanging. A smile spread across my face, because I had done it!

I think that the time was about 2:30 when the first curious person was attracted to me. It was a street bum. Hard to find and just as hard to shake once they got latched to you.

He came up and stared at me for a while. I was trying not to blink but it was hard and I slipped once. He shook his head once. My feet were starting to ache and my tongue was dry. _Just wait, Bella_ I thought to myself_ If you can pull this off, I'll treat you to a wonderful dinner and message. _That got me back on focus. I kept on looking ahead as the bum kept looking at me.

In a weird way this was giving me a great sense of accomplishment. The man hadn't burst into the store to tell everyone that I was a fake. That meant that I looked convincing. He was muttering something under his breath. I tried to listen but by that time the man was already walking away.

As soon as he left I shifted my feet a little to bring life back into them. Then I positioned myself back and continued to keep up my charade. It wasn't soon after that two high school girl's cam along.

It seemed as if they'd come right after school had finished. They stood and admired me for a while. Their eyes were full of wonder and….jealousy? Wow, these girls that that I was fake, and because of that they thought that I was beautiful. No one in real like had ever looked at me like that.

This time I could actually hear them. "Oh! She's so life like!" Exclaimed on – a girl with brown hair that was rather curly. " I know. I wonder what she'd look like if she was a human, eh Hermione?" The redhead said.

Hermione shot her a look. "Ginny, you that we can't….you know…I thought you were better than Fred and George." Ginny blushed and said "Well I was just saying. We should go…Ron and Harry are probably waiting for us."

Soon they both walked away. My feet were seriously getting tired and I was thinking about how to get away without being caught, when someone else came to admire my 'perfect' mannequin-ness.

It was a young man – probably in his early-thirties. For some reason the way he was looking at her made her skin crawl. He had an odd energy around him and the way he was looking at her was creepy. His eyes were full of lust and he kept on licking his lips. Before she could help herself she shifted a little. The man blinked and then shook his head.

Before he could react, his head flipped over to the right. I could see three young people running in his direction. One was a rather good looking young man with blonde hair. The other two were clearly related. They all had tattoo's all over them.

The man in front of me ran into the next street and the three running people can to a stop in front of me.

"We lost him!" Exclaimed a girl with beautiful features. "If you'd just have let me use my whip we wouldn't have lost him!"

"Chill out, Isabelle! If you'd have used your whip then the whole world would know who we are!"

"So? I say it's about time that those stupid mundanes appreciated the shit we do for them!"

I gasped when I heard the girl's name. It was so close to mine! I wanted to say something to them but I knew that I couldn't.

The boy with the black hair whipped his head over to look at me. "Jace," he said. "Jace did you see this mannequin _gasp_?" Jace looked impatiently over at me then back at the other kid. "No, Alec. Come on let's go. He's probably going to go to the Pandemonium Club tonight. We might as well go over there."

Then just as quickly as they'd come, they vanished. I sighed and tried to think about how I was going to go indetected. Just as I was about to step off of the window ledge one of my dorm-mates walked by. I froze immediately.

_Shit shit shit_! I thought. _Please leave Zoe! Go play with Stevie Rae_! Luckily she was in some deep thoughts and she didn't realize I was here.

It was only then that I realized that there might have been other people on this street that knew who I was! Now I really did have to get out of here before someone I knew came by and recognized me.

I quickly scanned the store. Everyone looked busy. She put the real mannequin then she stepped off the ledge. She strode out of the store like she'd just stepped in to check something out.

It was only then when I realized that I'd forgotten to scan the street. When I looked up I saw a young man looking at me. His hair was an odd, yet beautiful shae of bronze. He was beautiful and he made me catch my breathe. He was looking at me quizzically, but with a knowing looking.

He grinned at her, the looked at the shop window. He'd seen! Oh man oh man. I needed to tell him to not tell the police or someone on me.

I crossed the street and started to walk towards him. He looked at me funny and I had to remind myself to not stop breathing. Then he started to walk away from me. NO!

I ran after him and called out for him to wait up.

"Sir! Please! Hey. Listen man! Please hold on!" The guy stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. I sighed and then I put on a last burst of speed.

I had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into him. Panting, I went and stood infront of him. He was breathtaking up close. Pale with the most amazing green eyes.

I wanted to say something….but nothing came out. I must look like such an idiot. The guy smiled. Oh dear lord. This was such a beautiful creature in front of me, and I…I randomly blurted out, "Please don't say anything to the police!"

The man burst out laughing. "Hello, my name's Edward. I know that this isn't a normal way to be meeting someone, but….you've got some spunk!" With that he walked off.

I stood still for a while. Then turned to where he was walking.

"Hey! Hey Edward! Does this mean that you won't tell anyone? Hey! EDWARD!" I called after him.

I could hear his laughter carried back here. I heard a faint "Maybe…" When I heard this I went after him.

The sun was setting and I was following an unknown person. But for some reason I wasn't scared. Maybe this was my destiny. Shaking my head, I picked up my pace.

"Oh come on Edward! Please….are you serious? Hey wait up for me!"

Together we both walked into the sunset…Him in front and me following him.

God what a day…

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it...and just so you'll know...i've used other characters in other books...see if you can find them!


	2. Read this please!

Oops…forgot to put a disclaimer….so yeah….I don't own this shit….nor do I own the other character used in this….gosh dang it….if I owned JACE(!), STARK(!) EDWARD(!), HARRY (!), FINNICK(!) AND PEETA (!) and a lot of other people do you think I'd let them out of my sight? Course not! I'd keep them all to myself…but as you can see I don't…and therefore I can't! *sadness*

Well….anyways…so you've read this and I hope that you clicked this because you thought OMG she's making it into a story?

Well….I'm not…LOL

HOWEVER! If you want me to then please tell me…as in if you want to see this one shot turn into a then please tell me….I'll see what I can do….

Please do review…as a fanfic writer, I review other people simply because I know how much joy I get when people send me reviews….so I'd really like it if someone told me what they liked about my stories….

In the meantime go watch the Weekenders….BEST SHOW EVER!

I love Lor, and Tino, and Tish, and Carver….they are the most FUNNY kids on earth…

Need an example? Well here's a few to keep you entertained and inspire you to go watch it!

Carver: I am going to be CARP!  
Tino: Did you say Carp?  
Carver: That stands for what I want to be. Cool And Radically Popular.  
Tino: It's a good thing you don't want to be Cool RICH And Popular.  
Carver: Why?

Tino: If you try to make everyone follow your plan, you're really no better than a gym teacher.

Tino: If a game doesn't have rules, it's not a game is it?  
Carver: No, it's politics.

Carver: You have a point there, Lor.  
[_Frantically checking her chest_]  
Lor McQuarrie: Where?

Tino: We may not be as interesting as the people on Teen Canyon, but at least we aren't made up characters on T.V... or are we?

Mrs Duong: Thank you for helping Helpers Helping the Helpless. Your help was very... helpful! And if anyone finds my thesaurus please let me know.

Tish: Me? JEALOUS? I haven't got a jealous bone in my body!  
Carver: Do you have any jealous internal organs?

Carver: Excuse me while I spend the rest of my life in the attic.  
[_Carver walks off_]  
Lor McQuarrie: Wow! That must be a pretty nice attic! Er... what?

[_Tino is upset because he didn't win a mock election_]  
Tino: I'm just a fat, ugly, loser.  
Lor McQuarrie: You're not fat!

And that's if for now….LOL!

LATER DAYS!

Oh and by the way….if you didn't understand it….it's okay….don't worry yourself about it….The Weekenders possess and odd and amazing power about them that not everyone understands…..


End file.
